Harry Potter and the Fearsome Fahrenheit
by Cigirl
Summary: This is a crazy story where the students of Hogwarts meet real life, by going to Hershey Park! Semi-one shot! Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and stormy night, oh wait, what the heck. It was a bright and sunny day here in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walked into the great hall together and sat with the rest of the fifth years in the Gryffindor house. Harry was stuffing his face with minted meat pie, when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Ahem, Attention students!" Dumbledore said. "In light of the fact that Voldemort has not tried to attack us in over a fortnight. We are taking a school wide field trip."

The entire school erupted in cheers.

"To Hershey Park and Chocolate World in Hershey Pennsylvania."

The school stopped applauding and looked at each other in confusion.

Harry and Hermione were still clapping while Ron was staring at them in confusion. "What's a Hershey Park?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione gasped in amazement. "You never heard of Hershey Park?" Harry asked.

"No, should I have?" Ron asked.

"It's only like the best amusement park in the world," Harry asked. "I went there for one of Dudley's birthdays."

"I've never been to one, but I read about them. There are these moving cars called roller coasters that can do all sorts of things and it's really fun. There are also games we could play and food we can eat and-" Hermione drowned on and on.

"Yeah, that's basically it," Harry said.

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed. "There are four portkeys placed at each corner of the great hall, they each take you to different places in the park. Chose wisely."

The school broke apart and the trio walked to the same portkey that Malfoy and his gang was at. Malfoy had a generally pale person, but today it looked totally white and empty. "You okay Malfoy, you look a little pale," Harry smirked.

"A little, you're face is white," Ron added, laughing.

"Shut up!" Malfoy said balling up his fist.

"Okay, finger on a portkey in three seconds or we are leaving without you," Dumbledore said. All the teachers put a finger on there own portkey as the students pushed together trying to get there finger on just a millimeter of what ever the fabric was.

Suddenly, everything vanished and everyone was spinning. They were transporting. Harry saw the right place to fall so he let go and he fell down into line for the Super Duper Looper. Harry landed right on target, on top of Malfoy. Harry and Hermione were excited and watching the rides, while Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were looking at the rides puzzled.

"What's wrong Malfoy, never seen a rollercoaster before?" Harry smirked.

"A what?" Malfoy said.

Harry and Hermione started cracking up.

They were next in line. "So, what do you do on this thing?" Ron asked.

"You sit down, pull the thing down, hold on, and scream," Harry said.

"Okay…." Ron said. They boarded the ride and strapped in. Ron managed to figure out how to strap in with a little help from Harry. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were stumped by all the straps and buckles and were embarrassed to ask the worker how to do it. Crabbe was too fat to fit in the car and had to get off. Once all of that was sorted the ride was about to take off.

Just before the ride started, Ron started screaming like a banshee. It startled everyone. "You're not supposed to start screaming yet Ron!" Hermione said.

"Oh, Right….." Ron said. Harry and Hermione were screaming for pleasure while Ron and Malfoy were screaming to get off. After the second loop, Ron started to enjoy the ride, but Malfoy looked sick. When the ride ended and they all walked off, Harry saw Malfoy get caught by Crabbe because he fell over puking.

Harry started laughing so hard it made Ron and Hermione jump about a mile. When the turned around to see what had happened, they were laughing too. They passed by a sign for the Magical Magician Man, and the Magical Mutt.

"Hey, lets got check this show out. It might be interesting to see what the Muggles think of for magic," Hermione said.

"Alright fine, it might be fun," Harry said.

"Whatever." Ron said. They walked to the show and sat down in the front row. They saw a tall man with no expression on his face. He was wearing a red clown nose that contrasted sharply with his freakishly pale skin. They saw several lame card tricks. Then the Magician started to do something cool.

"I will need a volunteer from the audience to go through and disappear from this box," he said.

He scanned the audience, until he saw Harry. "How about you, little boy?" he said his snake-like hiss.

"No, sorry. Time for lunch," Harry said as he gestured to Ron and Hermione to leave. They quickly left the show. They walked out to the buffet that was offered for the school. They got their food and sat down.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I know it's so strange. I was part of a Harry Potter Book Club at school. We had a Harry Potter FanFiction contest. They told me this maybe like the day before the stories were due! Right! One day to write an entire fanfic. I decided I should write something totally crazy just to scare the crap out of them. I think it would scare the crap out of me. Anyway, keep reading, it's only three chapters, and I think it's funny. You have to know the ending. And of course. Review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished their lunch and they went off to play games. They went up to a game they've never seen before. "What are you supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"You get in the box, I lock you up, and you get two minutes to try to find a way out of it," the man explained. "Would like to try? It's only a dollar."

"Sorry, I have no money," Harry said.

"Aww, that's too bad," the man said with his familiar snake-like hiss. This man was a tall man, who had pale skin, but was wearing giant black sunglasses. His face looked like it was from an old picture film from the fifties.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry said, he grabbed Ron and Hermione and strolled away quickly. "Let's go on another ride!"

"Sure! Let's go on the Comet!" Ron said.

"And after that we can go on Fahrenheit!" Harry said.

"Sounds great!" Hermione exclaimed. The trio walked slowly to the line for the comet when Harry was totally distracted by a hot girl walking by and stopped. Ron and Hermione didn't realize that he had stopped and kept going with out him.

After a few minutes of standing and staring, he realized that she was standing right in front of him offering him something. "Do you want a cookie," she said in her quiet, sweet, high-pitched, voice.

"I don't have any money," Harry said when he managed to stop drooling.

"You don't have to worry about that. They are free," she sweet talked.

Harry took the cookie, smiled, and eat it quickly.

"Did you like it?" the girl asked.

Harry nodded as he finished chewing his cookie.

"Then you'll really like this," the girl yelled with a snake-like hiss. She ripped off her sexy dress exposing robes, pulled off her wig exposing her bald head, and rubbed off the makeup exposing her pale skin.

It was only until the makeup was taken off before Harry realized, this girl, was not a girl. This was a guy, but not just any guy. There is only one guy who looked like this and Harry recognized him anywhere.

Lord Voldemort.

Before he knew it, he was picked up and swung over his shoulder and was being bounced on the way to the line of Fahrenheit.

**A/N**

**Hurray, you finished the second chapter! Hit the special next button and read the ending why don't you? Enjoy and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron and Hermione just made it to the line of the Comet when they noticed Harry wasn't with them. "Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He might have drifted off. If we are going to find him anywhere, it's probably the line for Fahrenheit." Hermione said.

"Alright, let's go!" Ron said

----------------

Malfoy had finally gotten used to roller coasters and managed to stop puking after each one, so they decided to try Fahrenheit, the biggest and fastest roller coaster in Hershey park. They walked into the line and noticed Ron and Hermione standing the line, alone but desperately looking around.

"What's the matter Weasley?" Malfoy asked. "Did you lose you're Knut"

"No, I didn't bring any money," Ron said.

"And I wonder why Weasley," Malfoy smirked.

Hermione sighed. "Have you seen Harry, we can't find him."

"Aww, did he get his little face abducted by Lord Voldemort again?" Malfoy said pretending to look worried.

"Oh no!" Hermione screeched. "There he is, on top of Voldemort's shoulder!"

"Oh great, they are on the ride." Ron said.

"Watch it and see what happens." Hermione screeched. They watched the cars of Fahrenheit got slowly up to the tip, and then it suddenly sped up and went up to the highest point of the ride. This was when they saw Harry being pushed off the ride and fall to his most likely death. Then, Lord Voldemort jumped off after him.

"We got to get on the ride and jump off where they did!" Hermione said.

"NO! If we do that then it's suicide!" Ron said.

"If Voldemort jumped off right after Harry did, I don't think either of them are dead." Hermione said.

"Alright fine," Ron said.

They got in the cars and waited for the ride to start. It started with going up slowly, going down and them quickly back up. Once they got to the tip of the highest spot on the ride, Ron and Hermione held hands and jumped out. They went though a hole in the roof and landed in an old abandoned game room, which, by the looks of it, is probably the death eaters headquarters.

Then they saw Lord Voldemort come out with Harry over his shoulder. "Hi guys," Harry said.

"Hello, little children," Voldemort said.

"Um….hi?" Ron said unsure of what to do.

Before they knew it, Harry had kicked Voldemort in the ouches and fell of his shoulder. "Attack!" He screamed.

"Expellarmus!" Harry said.

"Stupify!" Ron said.

"Stupify!" Hermione said.

The three spells connected in mid air and then was aimed right at Voldemort. He had just gotten up in time for the wand to be knocked out of his hand and the two other spells hit him with great force.

He fell backwards and was knocked out. Hershey Parks was saved!

Dumbledore had walked in just in time to see what has happened. "Congratulations! You have defeated Lord Voldemort, once again! You win a trip to Chocolate World, and free kisses."

Ron and Hermione stepped back afraid of what might happen next. Harry said in place and held his hand out to receive the little chocolate kisses.

"What are those?" Hermione asked.

"Hershey kisses. They are little bites of chocolate." Harry explained. He split them into three groups and gave them to Ron and Hermione.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Can I have a kiss."

"You can have a chocolate one," Hermione said.

"Fine," his face fell. He held his hand out, Hermione walked closer to him, brought her lips to his and kissed him while placing a Hershey kiss in his hand.

After they broke apart, Ron ate his kiss highly embarrassed.

"Hershey park is saved, you guys had you're kiss, Now can we go on more rides?" Harry asked.

The trio cheered and went of the spend a fun night in Hershey Park.

**A/N**

**Ha! I've always like Hermione and Ron together. I just couldn't resist making that the ending. It was too funny! I hope you like it. Review! I don't even care if you yell at me about how strange the story was. I will probably agree with you. When I finished typing I thought it was so strange I probably won't even read it again without get freaked out! Lol! REVIEW!!!!!**

3


End file.
